Harry Potter and the Return of the Marauders
by lulub2007
Summary: This is Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts-Full of action, adventures, humor, romance, and a little bit of drama... Please read and review! Thank you!
1. Chapter One

  
  
  


Disclaimer: I wish I was J.K. Rowling, but I'm not, and that isn't cool 

because she is cool and she has a lot of money that I wish I had.

  
  


Chapter One

  


Harry knew there was something behind him. He could hear the leaves crunching on the ground as the soft footsteps grew nearer. He wondered what he should do. Harry started walking a bit faster, his pace uneasy. Then he heard the voice whisper something. He listened more carefully to the low voice. 

"Harry, please turn around. Turn around, Harry," the low voice whispered.

The voice was so familiar, yet Harry could not place it. He slowly turned around, ignoring the deep feeling in the pit of his stomach. The face of Sirius Black grinned at him.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed as he ran over to his godfather. He reached out to give Sirius a hug, but to Harry's surprise, his arms went right through Sirius's body. Harry wondered why he could not touch Sirius. Then he remembered. Sirius was gone.

"Why did I have to be so thick, Sirius? I thought you we're alive! Why did I believe this stupid dream? It's my fault you died!" Harry moaned.

"Bellatrix did this to me, Harry. It's not your fault I died," Sirius said gently to Harry.

"Oh Sirius, why did she have to kill you?" Harry asked his godfather, sobbing while he did so.

"That is what I asked myself after it happened, Harry. I should have been a bit more cautious around Bella. I knew she could, and would, kill me if she had the chance," Sirius said bitterly. " I always asked myself why I had to be related to scum like that."

Sirius uttered the hollow laugh Harry knew very well. Harry felt his face, it was very wet. He knew he was crying, but he could not stop it. His tears flowed more and more freely, but Harry could not stop them. The tears became a river, and Sirius began to drift away.

"Sirius!" Harry cried. "Don't keep me waiting again!" 

But Sirius's ghost drifted further and further away. 

"I won't, Harry, I won't," called Sirius, as he disappeared from view. 

Then Harry heard it. That sound that he heard in many of his dreams. The sound that made the deep feeling in the bottom of his stomach grow. The high pitched, evil laugh. The laugh of Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort.

Harry was in the graveyard again, but Cedric's body wasn't there as it had been in all the other dreams. He saw the shadows of the Death Eaters fall upon the tombstones and on the ground. Harry heard the laugh again. He looked around, but the Death Eaters had disappeared. The only thing he saw was a dark shadow, a shadow he knew was so terrible and evil that it was the shadow of Lord Voldemort. Harry tried to back away from the shadow as it grew nearer to him. He tripped and fell on his backside. He looked at the tall figure. It laughed as its face appeared. The evil, white face with the red slits for eyes. 

Harry saw a flash of green light, along with a burst of pain from his scar, and he woke up, covered in sweat and shaking all over. He tried to think about the vision he had just seen. Harry knew it meant something, but what, he knew not. He had just decided to tell Professor Dumbledore about the dream when Hedwig swooped into the room through the open window.

"Hello, Hedwig," Harry said to the snowy owl as she nestled against him and tenderly nipped his fingers. Hedwig was a present from Hagrid in Harry's first few days as a wizard, nearly six years ago. Harry thought about that fateful day, the day he escaped the Dursley's horrid presence. A smile came to his lips as he remembered all the odd and wonderful things that had happened to him since he became a wizard. He was very happy, and the dream was forgotten. But only for a few minutes.

Harry remembered he had to write to the Order, or he knew they would think the Dursleys were mistreating him. The thought of Mad- Eye Moody swooping down upon the Dursleys was very funny to Harry, and made him laugh. Then he began his letter.

  


Hello Everyone! 

I just wanted you to know that I'm still okay, hope all of you are the same. Miss you all. The Dursleys are horrible (as usual), but Aunt Petunia is quite better considering Mum and Dad's murderer is at large. Tell Fred and George that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is great! I was reading their ad in the Daily Prophet and ordered some of those fireworks. I hope I can see all of you before school starts back. Please write back soon. 

  


-Harry 

  


P.S.-Tell Ron and Hermione to write me back also (if it's possible to put what they want to say in a letter). 

  


Harry thought that was good, so he tied it to Hedwig's leg and sent her off to carry it to the Order members. Then he remembered the dream. He pulled out another slip of parchment and began writing to Dumbledore.

  


Professor,

Sorry to bother you, but I had a dream. At first, I was being followed by Sirius. We talked but then he disappeared. I was then sent to the graveyard where Cedric died, but his body wasn't there. I saw a shadow, and it turned out to be Voldemort. I saw his face like it was at the Ministry when you fought him. He laughed at me as I looked at him. Then I saw a flash of green light and my scar hurt again. It was probably nothing, but I wanted to tell you just in case it means something. Sorry to bother you.

  


-Harry

  


Then he went back to sleep, but Harry woke up a couple of minutes later.It was already morning, Harry knew by the light streaming through the open window. He went to the window to close it. As he did, he saw the letter to Dumbledore lying on his floor. He picked it up and set it on his desk. Then he went down for breakfast.

Aunt Petunia was already cooking bacon and setting the table. Uncle Vernon and Dudley were watching the television in the kitchen. The Dursleys had been a bit nicer to Harry since they found out Voldemort had come back. Not by much, though. Dudley was just scared of magic, and Uncle Vernon could really care less. It was Aunt Petunia who made them act kinder towards Harry. He was mixed up in the way he felt about Aunt Petunia. He usually loathed her as much as the other Dursleys, but now she understood what he was going through and pitied him. It was as though she was actually acknowledging they were related, Harry thought. Harry even considered telling her about Sirius, but then he thought she would tell Uncle Vernon and he would bother Harry about it.

"Morning, Aunt Petunia," yawned Harry as he sat down at the table. Uncle Vernon and Dudley were still in the living room, watching the television, because the one in the kitchen was broken.

"Good morning Harry," sighed Aunt Petunia as she set the table. "Vernon! Dudders! Breakfast is ready!"

Dudley came tromping into the kitchen, followed by his father. Over the past year Dudley had grown a couple of inches, so he was as tall as Uncle Vernon, not to metion as big, if not bigger, around the waistline. Harry, too, had grown a bit. He was still skinny, though, and was still picked on by Dudley and Dudley's gang.

Harry ate his breakfast in utter silence, as he listened to Uncle Vernon drone on about Grunnings and the new drill he had designed. Boredly, he finished eating and went upstairs to his room. 

CRASH! 

A noise emitted from the room and Harry withdrew his wand. He slowly entered the room as a figure emerged.

"Wotcher, Harry!" grinned Tonks. "How's it going?"

"Great, Tonks! How in the world did you get in there?" he asked the metamorphmagi, who was like a cool older sister to him.

"I apparated here," she admitted. "You know how clumsy I am. I think I knocked over Hedwig's cage. Lucky she wasn't in it."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. He could just imagine Tonks knocking over Hedwig's cage with her in it. He grinned at the thought.

"Well, I came here to get you, so let's go," Tonks said brightly.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. We're going to the Order Headquarters. Dumbledore requested you come immediately. We're havivg a special meeting or something." she said, and grinned. "Everybody's there, and Dumbledore has something important to tell you."

"Wha-"Harry tried to ask, but Tonks just shook her head violently. 

"Dumbledore wants to tell you. Oh! You better get packed! I'll go tell your relatives that you're leaving!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Okay," Harry said.

Tonks went walking down the hall.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she tripped down the stairs.

Harry grinned as he packed his things. This was a turning into a great day .

  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

  


"Harry! I can't believe you're finally here!" squealed Hermione as she ran to Harry, knocking the breath out of him. 

"Good to see you too, 'Mione," he gasped.

"Everyone will be so happy to see you! We've missed you so much this summer, Harry. Oh, yes, Ron is upstairs, getting your room ready." Hermione said.

"All right, then, lets go and see him then," Harry replied, grinning like a jack-o-lantern.

"Harry! It's so good to see you!" cried Mrs. Weasley, wrapping him in a tight hug to rival Hermione's.

"Absolutely spiffing to see you! Corking! Wonderful!" called Fred and George, grinning wickedly at him.

"What are those looks about?" Harry asked the twins suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing, just thought you'd find it amusing that we put some of our Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Delaying Super Fiery Itch Powder in Ron's house slippers that he's wearing right now, so it should get him going in about 5...4...3...2...-"

"OwOwOwOwOWWWWWWWW!!!!"

There was a loud yell from upstairs. Harry and the twins grinned at each other. 

"I guess it works, huh, Fred?" George chuckled.

Mrs. Weasley started frowning and watching the twins.

"Yeah, we better get going before Ron comes down here," laughed his twin.

They sprinted quickly to the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley began scolding them and wacking them with her feather duster.

Harry and Hermione started laughing at the fate of the twins, as Ron came stumbling down the stairs.

"Hullo, Harry! Good to see you mate!" exclaimed Ron as he embraced his best friend.

"Hey wait," Harry frowned after he had greeted Ron, "Where's Sirius's mum's portrait?"

"Oh, 'Mione put an everlasting silencing charm on it," Ron said appraisingly, "You know, she can do all kinds of stuff like that."

Harry knew this was true, Hermione was one of the cleverest people he knew. He was a bit shocked though, at Ron's appraising attitude toward her. He had always seized the chance to tease her whenever he could. Harry was equally shocked at what he saw next. Hermione was grinning at Ron, like they both knew some secret that Harry didn't.

"What's going on with you two?" He asked them awkwardly.

"Well, mate, 'Mione and I decided to, um, start going out," Ron blushed.

"Well, that's great guys! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"We didn't know how you'd take it, we thought you might fell left out if we told you," Hermione explained, "We didn't want to hurt you after -"

Her words fell short. Harry knew what she was talking about. Cho. And Sirius. So much had happened to him in the past year. He had felt so much better seeing Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Order until now. The subjects just seemed to haunt him.

"Well," said Ginny, breaking his train of thought as she came out of the kitchen, "Good to see you Harry."

"Good to see you too, Ginny," he replied, noticing something different about her. 

"It's time to go eat, because everyone's here now," she told the other three, "Mum's made potato soup, and she's in a bad mood at Fred and George because they were trying to put their new Salt Spray into the cauldron as she was cooking."

"What's wrong with salt?" Harry implied.

"Oh, nothing, just that Fred and George's salt is kind of gross, considering it turns your teeth black and makes your hair fall out for an entire day."

Harry thought that was pretty funny. The four started into the kitchen just to hear the doorbell ring. Tonks came bursting out of the kitchen to answer it, knocking over the troll's leg umbrella stand as she did.

"Ah, Serverus! How good to see you! Everyone's about to eat, so come in!" exclaimed Tonks.

"Thank you, Nymphadora. Oh, hello, Potter." said Professor Snape with a grimace at Harry; Tonks was wrinkling her nose at the sound of her name.

The group walked into the kitchen just as Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall finished setting the table.

"Hullo, everybody!" Harry said to the Order members, looking around at all of them.

Most of them chorused back with "Hullo Harry!" or "Hello Potter!"

Harry finally saw a seat, which happened to be right between Lupin and Professor Dumbledore. He went to it, surprised to see Percy Weasley sitting next to Mr. Weasley, who was right beside Professor Dumbledore. 

"Hiya, Perce," Harry said awkwardly as he sat down. Percy smiled at him.

"Hi Harry," said Lupin, who looked a little bit better than he usually did.

"Hullo, Lup- I mean, Remus," he grinned.

Then everybody began to eat, talk, and carry on.

"So Harry, has your summer been very enjoyable?" asked Dumbledore.

"It's been okay, Professor. I mean, you know how the Dursleys are."

"Ah, yes. Oh, I bet you have been wondering what that secret was that you were dying for Tonks to tell you when she came to get you."

Harry then remembered. That thought had slipped his mind until Dumbledore reminded him.

"Yes, Professor, um, well, what is it?" Harry inquired embarrassedly.

"I have found someone I thought you might like to meet," said the professor, "I'm sorry I have kept it a secret for so long, but Sirius.... Well, he has a wife."

Harry couldn't believe it. That must mean-

"You have a godmother, Harry."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

  
  


"Well, I suppose you would like me to tell you about her wouldn't you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked him gently.

Harry nodded numbly. He still couldn't believe it. He had a godmother.

"Well, her name is Emilee Black. She is Remus's sister."

Lupin nodded. He smiled at Harry in a fatherly way.

"She is the same age I am, Professor," Lupin said, "She married Sirius right after James and Lily were married. I believe, that Lily and Emilee were best friends, also, much like your father and Sirius, Harry."

"Emilee went into the market to shop the day Sirius was looking for Peter Pettigrew; the day your parents died. She had no idea what was going on while Sirius was being carried away to Azkaban. She knew Peter was the Potters' secret keeper, but she didn't know if Sirius was innocent or guilty of killing Peter, so she went into hiding. No one has heard from her except me, because she sent me letters monthly telling me that she was alright. I think that she tried to find Sirius after he escaped, but I do not know if she succeeded. I do believe Professor Dumbledore has arranged for you to meet her today, am I right, Albus?" Lupin questioned.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" Harry said rather rudely.

"We didn't want you to get your hopes up about her, Harry. For all we knew she could have been captured or worse. Now, though, we know that she is all right. She will be here shortly, so you'd better go straighten yourself up." Professor Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, are we talking about little Emilee Black?" asked a smug voice behind them, the voice of Professor Snape. "She is waiting outside, I do believe."

Lupin's face hardened.

"Yes, Severus, we are talking about my sister," Lupin replied coldly.

"Lupin, when did I ever tell you that you could call me Severus?" he asked meanly.

"Now _Snivellus_, when did I ever tell you that you could harass my brother?" asked a high, sweet voice coming through the door to the front hall.

Harry saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life; a woman with straight, silky locks of strawberry blonde hair and a tall, slim figure. She looked just like Lupin, Harry thought, in her own, girlish way. He could see why Sirius was in love with someone like her.

"Em!" said surprisedly, "How did you get in here?"

"Well, Rey, Molly came to the door and let me in," she laughed. "It's how most people get inside."

"Ahem," Snape coughed.

"_Snivellus_, can you not keep your crooked, greasy nose bloody out of other people's business?" she asked sweetly.

"Um, er...." he stammered.

Dumbledore, who had been watching the whole episode with twinkling eyes full of amusement, said, "Now, now, Emilee, _Severus_ is a member of the Order, also, so please respect him."

"Okay," replied Emilee sullenly, but her face brightened when she saw Harry, and she smothered him in a large hug. "You must be Harry! Oh my goodness! You look _just like_ James! But with Lily's eyes! Oh goodness, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm Emilee Lindsey Lupin Black. I was married to Sirius." she said, with tears in her eyes.

"Hi," Harry managed to squeak through her hug.

"Well, it's good to meet you all," she said in a friendly way to everyone, after releasing Harry, "I hope I get to meet you all soon!"

"Well Harry," said Emilee, "I think we need to talk."

"Professor, do you, um, mind if I _borrow_ Harry for a sec?" she asked awkwardly, since everyone in the room was now staring at her because she had made such a scene.

"I would be offended if you didn't," Dumbledore replied in a way that made Harry think of when Ron thought Dumbledore was off his rocker back in their first year. He grinned at that thought.

"Well then, Harry, let's go in the living room," Emilee indicated towards the door, "Rey, you come too."

Lupin started forward.

"Hem, hem," coughed a familiar voice.

Harry turned around. He saw Ginny innocently standing there, looking around the room.

"What?" she asked, grinning widely. "Just had to lighten up the moment."

Everyone burst out laughing. Well, everyone except Emilee, because she had no idea what was going on.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Inside joke." Harry told his godmother.

" Let's go Emilee, we _do_ need to talk," he remembered, and walked towards the door, his godmother right beside him.

"This has been a really long day," he told her.

She grinned and said, "Mine too."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

  
  


"Well, Harry," said Emilee as she, Harry, and Lupin settled next to the fire, "I guess I should tell you about me."

"I met Sirius in my first year at Hogwarts. Remus introduced us, and I loved him from first sight. We started dating around Thanksgiving that year. I married him the day after your parents were married, after we got out of Hogwarts. Sirius and I never had children. We did always want one, though. I guess you can be considered my 'child' now, huh, Harry?" she said, her eyes filling with tears, while remembering his parents and Sirius, "Since I'm your godmother and all."

"I went into hiding after Sirius was caught trying to confront Peter after that terrible event. I knew that it had to be Peter who betrayed your parents, Harry, Sirius loved them too much, plus Peter was their secret keeper. I knew he could never do something that awful."

"I wasn't sure if Sirius had killed Peter though, and that was why I went into hiding. I did not want to have to be a witness in my own husband's trial. It was too hard for me."

" I have been hiding out in many places, mostly searching for Sirius when he escaped. I wanted to find him, to talk to him about many things. I guess I just didn't find him quickly enough."

Emilee's tears started falling very hard. Harry and Lupin moved to comfort her.

"I am really glad you have decided to come here, Em," Lupin said to his sister.

"Yeah, me too," replied Harry, grinning at Emilee.

She began to smile back, her tears slowly stopping. 

"Questions?" Harry asked.

"Ask away," Emilee replied.

"Why do you call Remus 'Rey'?"

"Well," Emilee replied slowly, "we all had nicknames. I was 'Em', Remus was 'Rey', Sirius was 'Sy', Lily was 'Lil', and James was 'Jay'."

"What about Peter?"

"He didn't start to hang out with us until second year, after we had already made up those nicknames. We made up the Marauder nicknames and used them instead, so Peter would have one. The girls still called us by the old nicknames, though." Lupin responded, Emilee nodding along with him.

"Oh yeah, and why does Snape..." Harry began, but Lupin corrected.

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry,"

"Yeah, yeah, why does _Professor_ Snape seem so interested in you, Emilee?" Harry asked. 

Emilee burst out laughing, as did Lupin.

"Well," she said through fits of her giggles, "he had a crush on me in our second year, and I really don't think he ever really got over it."

Harry started to laugh along with them.

"He tried to conjure me a bouquet of flowers one time, but instead it turned into poison ivy. It gave me an awful, itchy rash, and I have been really mean to him ever since, because he wouldn't apologize." Emilee gasped, tears of laughter starting at the corners of her eyes.

"That's pretty funny," Harry agreed.

"Well, some of us don't seem to think so," Snape glared at them, standing in the doorway.

"Why are you out here?" Emilee snarled, her laughter turning into anger towards Snape, "This is a 'private' chat. Rey and I were talking with Harry about summer living arrangements here at Grimmauld Place."

"That's not what it sounded like to me," Snape coldly snapped, "It sounded like my name was mentioned in the conversation."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it, Severus, because it does not concern you as of this moment," Professor Dumbledore stated as he walked through the door. He turned his gaze towards Harry.

"Molly wants you to go to bed, Harry," he stated, "I am sure you have some catching up to do with Ron and Hermione anyway."

"Okay, Professor," Harry replied heavily, since he wanted to stay and talk with Emilee and Lupin. 

"Goodnight, Emilee, Remus," he spoke to the siblings.

"Night, Professors," he turned towards Dumbledore and Snape as Ron and Hermione burst through the kitchen door.

Goodnights were exchanged as Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the stairs.

"So, what do you have to tell us, mate?" Ron asked animatedly as they reached his and Harry's bedroom door. They opened the door and went to sit on the two beds.

"A lot," Harry grinned.

He told them all the things that Emilee and Lupin had told him earlier.

"Well, that is _very_ interesting, Harry," Hermione said knowingly.

"Sure is," Ron agreed, "Surprising though, Sirius never told us he had a wife. Wish we could've seen them together."

  


"Yeah," said Harry, the thought of Sirius weighing heavily upon his chest.

"Hey! Are in there, Hermione? You'd better get to our room if you are, Mum's coming up the stairs!" Ginny called excitedly.

"Night, Harry, Ron," Hermione called hurriedly as she went out the door, "See you in the morning!"

"Night," the boys called after her and Ginny as the girls sprinted down the hall to their bedroom.

"What a day," Ron sighed, a smile on his face.

"I'd say so," Harry laughed.

"Night, Harry."

"Night, Ron."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

  
  


Harry awoke the next morning to the delicious smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. _Must be Mrs. Weasley's cooking_, he thought to himself. Harry noticed, while he was getting dressed, that Ron had already left the room. He started down the stairs as Hermione exited her room.

"Morning, Hermione," he yawned.

"Morning," she replied brightly.

They walked into the dining room just as Emilee emerged from the kitchen with breakfast.

"Wow, Em, did you cook this?" Harry asked surprisedly.

"Who else would cook since Mrs. Weasley is buying your school supplies right now?" she teased.

"Oh, when did our letters come in?" Hermione inquired. 

"This morning," said Emilee, "Dumbledore sent them. He went back to Hogwarts last night."

"Oh," Harry remarked.

"Well, let's eat then!" Ron exclaimed.

After everyone finished eating, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the den to "clean". 

"Mrs. Weasley's orders," Emilee told them firmly, but also a with a hint of laughter in her eyes, " but don't work too hard though, because _Snivellus_ and the other Order members are coming to help soon."

As soon as the three began the task, Tonks came bursting in, knocking over the troll's leg umbrella stand, as she usually did. 

"Hey everybody! How can I help?" she asked cheerfully.

"You can, um, uh, clean the..." Hermione stammered as she tried to think of something Tonks couldn't break, "the picture of Sirius's mum." Harry and Ron nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok!" Tonks agreed, bounding off to clean the picture, knocking over a lamp as she went.

"Oops..." she said sheepishly.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed as Tonks went to get the broom.

Suddenly, Snape and Lupin burst through the door, arguing, unaware that the others were standing there.

"How could you? The Dark Lord will surely know now of our plans! Why did you do it, Lupin?" Snape growled menacingly. 

"Dumbledore told me I needed to, Severus! We have to stick together in these times of crisis!" Lupin retorted, equally miffed.

Then they noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Both men seemed rather embarrassed at the thought of being seen arguing by younger people, and both were lost for words.

"Did you come to help with the cleaning?" Hermione piped up, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, yes! Yes we did," Lupin stuttered.

"I'm going to the kitchen," muttered Snape, as he walked in that direction.

Everyone continued to clean. A horrible shriek emitted from the kitchen, along with a terrible stench, like that of rotten eggs.

"Why do you always have to bloody do things like that!?!"

Snape exited the kitchen very quickly.

"I guess I'll be going now." he muttered, "see you all at Hogwarts."

Emilee came through the kitchen door with a very awful look on her face just as Snape left Grimmauld Place.

"What did he do Em?" Lupin questioned.

"He really shouldn't EVER clean. He doesn't know how to." she grumpily replied. "I better go get rid of that smell."

Emilee went back into the kitchen. A few minutes later, the smell was gone. She came back into the den, a great deal happier since Snape had left.

"What were you and Professor Snape arguing about, Remus?" Harry curiously asked.

"Well, Harry, I guess you can't call me Remus anymore," Lupin replied.

"Does that mean-?" Harry questioned in awe.

"Yes, it does. I have some news, everyone. I am teaching at Hogwarts again." Lupin grinned.


End file.
